


I want to show you something [AH OT6]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: AH Hybrids, Clouds, Flying, Geoff Ramsey - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Mavin, Sky - Freeform, jack patillo - Freeform, ray narvaez jr - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin pisses of Michael, more than normal and after some struggling, Michael agrees to Gavin's offer to make it up to him. But did it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to show you something [AH OT6]

**Author's Note:**

> Photo that gave me this idea:  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/b3e1ee624246dd3b529a610c40d0211d/tumblr_n2lwl4JIEq1ruovw9o1_r1_500.jpg

The afternoon at the Achievement Hunter office was the same as any other. Yelling, swearing, and teasing each other as a Let's Play was being recorded. 

Michael's ears twitched as his tail flicked back and forth. Gavin was playing around with his minecraft character once again. Killing him, hunting him, and taking his gubs from his chest. It was more than obvious that Michael was getting mad, he was even hissing at his screen. 

"Gavin. I swear to fucking christ if you don't stop fucking with me I will tear your dick off." Michael growled, teeth clenched and hands gripping his controller tightly. Gavin giggled and backed off, doing his own thing once again.

The Let's Play went back to normal, or at least less rage like. Geoff, the Ram, was gathering iron for armour and a sword. Jack the lion was humming in delight when he found his third pocket of diamond. Ryan the cow was laughing loudly when Gavin killed himself by somehow falling into lava. Ray the rabbit was groaning in anger, his ears twitching and foot thumping on the floor as mobs kept killing him.

Michael was mining gold, like he was when Gavin kept bugging him, but now was doing it peacefully. He had finally come down from his anger high, and was getting back into laughing and making jokes with the others full force.

However, it was a short lived moment.

He was crouching and building a bridge across the lava to get to some diamond he spotted. He was only a few blocks away, just a bit more and he'd have a diamond sword and maybe armour. But no. Gavin crept up on the cat and punched him into the lava.

Michael sat there for a second, didn't scream, didn't say anything. Then he jumped up from his seat and tackled Gavin to the floor. The bird squawked in panic when Michael pretty much threw him to the floor, his feathers stretching out and flapping wildly, trying to get the cat off him.

Michael struggled against the bird, trying to pin his body down so he'd stop squirming. Gavin was not having it. He struggled as hard as he could, flapped his wings furiously, trying to get his attacker off of him.

Meanwhile, the office had paused the game, turning and laughing at the two fighting on the floor. 

"Mi-cool! Please Mi-cool!" Gavin squawked when the lad finally had him pinned.

"Shut the fuck up. I told you I'd rip your dick off if you fucking did that again. And guess what!? You did it again!" Michael was mad, more than man, he was furious. It might seem like nothing to the viewers, just Michael in his rage induced form. 

To everyone else in the office, who has known him for a while, knew Michael was pissed off beyond belief, even if there was pretty much nothing for the rage quitter to be so mad about.

"Mi-cool! Mi-cool please, I'll make it up to you!" Gavin yelled, in a final attempt to not have his dick ripped off by one of his boyfriends.

Michael instantly stopped trying to pin Gavin down, raising his brow questionably. "How could you make it up to me exactly?" He questioned.

"I-I'll think of something, I promise!" Michael sighed and growled deep in his throat, the cat like sound barely audible. 

"Fucking. Fine. But it better be good." He got off the bird hesitantly and sat back in his chair, picking up the controller and continuing the game. Gavin let out a relieved sigh before following Michael's lead. 

It didn't take long before the recording, and the day came to an end, and all the achievement hunters were heading home in Geoff's van. 

They all left the van and pretty much rushed into the house, either playing games or eating.

Michael and Gavin however went to the back, Gavin dragging the unhappy kitty along with him. "Gavin what the fuck are you doing." 

"Making it up to you!" He said happily and turned to face Michael when they got outsided, still holding his hand. "Hold onto me Mi-cool!"

Michael looked at him like he was some sort of psycho. "What the fuck? Why?"

"Just trust me, I want to show you something!" He happily squawked. Michael rolled his eyes and after a bit of mental debating, he walked into Gavin's embrace, the bird hugging him tightly.

Then he took off.

His wing's expanded and he slowly flapped them, the two men slowly lifting off the ground and floating in the air. Michael gasped when he could no longer feel the ground and desperately clung to Gavin's shirt, lifting up his legs in an awkward ball, tail curling around his left leg. 

"G-Gavin!" Michael yelled, causing Gavin to just giggle and start to flap his wings faster, getting higher up into the sky. 

As he got higher he let go of Michael, using his arms to keep himself balanced so he doesn't flip forward with the extra weight. Michael just clung tighter, feeling his protection leave him. 

It wasn't long before he two found themselves above the clouds, the gentle wind blowing calmly against their faces. Michael couldn't help but look down and gasped, clinging tighter onto Gavin. 

Gavin giggled, "Mi-cool, your fine!" 

"F-Fuck off!" 

"Look, you can see the city from here!" Gavin pointed out. The sun had already set by the time they got up to the clouds, so the city lights gleamed nicely in the calm darkness. 

Michael nervously turned his head, body shaking with the fear, and slight cold. He spotted the city and seemed to calm a little. It really did look pretty. He then took a look around the sky, spotting all the stars standing out in the night sky. 

"It's beautiful right?" Gavin said quietly, gaining Michael's attention.

"Yeah, asshole, but you could of told me you were taking me up into the fucking sky first!" Gavin just giggled and looked around.

They didn't stay up much longer, it was getting too cold, so Gavin slowly made his decent. They ended up back on land within minutes and Michael collapsed, letting out a big sigh.

Gavin smiled and sat next to Michael, putting his hand gently on the hybrids back, "did that make up for today?"

Michael was unmoving, silent for a few seconds before he tackled Gavin, the bird panicking and struggling. However it was easier this time for Michael to pin his hands down as he was completely unexpecting. 

They both stared at each other for a good minute before Michael crashed their lips together in a rough, yet passionate kiss.

As it got more intimate, Michael pulled away with a smirk. "You fucking bet it makes up for it." Gavin giggled and kissed Michael's cheek lovingly. 

"Yay!" He said in a childish tone. Maybe he should piss Michael off more often.


End file.
